Dear Rebekah
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Hayley and Klaus writes a letter to Rebekah about raising their daughter /two-shot/
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hi, The Originals fans! It's me, again. This is another one-shot. It's based off episode 1x22. I hope you enjoy. I just want to say thank you so much for the support and love for my first Originals story, it truly meant a lot.**

Dear Rebekah,

I want you know I thank you so much for raising my baby girl. Just know I trust you more that I trust anyone with my daughter. This is for the same reason as Klaus. Because believe it or not, I see you as a sister. You've protected me and my baby girl since the moment you met me. Now you are raising and protecting just my daughter. I can never repay you for this. Thank you so much. When I first met you, you told me that us girls got to stick together. Ever since then, I imagined us picking out baby names, and picking out clothes for her. Doing things mothers and aunties do before the arrival of a child. Please raise her to be just like you. Brave, strong, independent and loving. Please raise her with the same morals of girls sticking together, and teach her how to love, teach her how to be the best she can be. Teach her that it is okay to cry. Teach her that it's okay to be sad at times. Raise her with innocence and wonder. Teach her to be herself. Klaus tells me he named her Hope, isn't it beautiful? Hope Mikealson has an adorable ring to it. It matchs her so well. She is our families certainly is my Hope. She changed me in many ways, she made me better. Please, be kind and gentle and love her as her own.

Remember the day you left New Orleans? I do, so clearly. My heart broke that my daughter would never meet her aunty Rebekah. It also broke my heart because I'd come to like you very much, and I would miss you. I still miss you, but now you have a part of me. You have my little girl. When you left, you asked me to tell Hope all about you. Now please do the same for me. Tell her about how Klaus and I love her very much. Tell her how we would do anything to protect her, and that we would risk our lives for her. Tell her how special she is. Tell her all about me and Klaus. (Only the good, please. I don't want her getting nightmares) Tell her I love her everyday. That one day, we will all be a big happy family, that we will all be safe. Tell her that not seeing her everyday wasn't an easy decision. But it was the best one. Tell her all about Klaus. Tell her about how killer protective he is,(quiet literally) and he comes across as harsh, but he truly is loving. Tell her stories of me, please. Tell her about her Uncle Elijah. Tell her fairy tales and stories about happily ever afters. Tell her one day she will be with both her mother and father. Tell her she comes from a very odd and dysfunctional family. But no other family is more loving and protective.

Please, Rebekah. Take care of my little girl.

Love, Hayley.

**a/n: I know it's terribly short. I apologize. It was longer on paper. Also, I have a rough draft of a letter from Klaus to Rebekah, if anyone wants that, just tell me in the review. I will add it as another chapter. Anyway I hoped you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the first chapter! I truly do appreciate it. Sorry for the wait for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This chapter is going to be a little different from the last. It has a little Klayey.**

" Writing another love letter, little wolf?"

Hayley turned around, and gave Klaus a small smile. The thought of her daughter always made her a little happier. But her smile quickly vanished, realizing, once again, her baby girl is gone.

"Um, no" She answered quickly, deciding whether or not she should tell Klaus about her letter. " Then who to, love?" He asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

She sighed, and then answered. "Rebekah" Klaus raised an eyebrow. " Your desire went from me, to my sister?" Hayley let out a small laugh, something she hasn't done in a while. Klaus gave her a small smile.

"It's about her taking care of Hope" Hayley admitted. Klaus let out a sigh, his mind went from Hayley to his daughter, he began to miss her all over again.

" You should write a letter. It might help, you know." Hayley suggested. Klaus considered it. But didn't say so directly. He didn't want anyone thinking they can just merely suggest him to do something and he does it willingly.

" We'll see" He replied. Hayley got up. " I'm going to attempt to take a nap. I haven't slept in days" Hayley admitted, which is odd. She never really shared her needs with anyone before. She guessed the letter made her feel all weird.

"Well get some rest, love" Klaus said, Hayley nodded and walked to her bedroom. Once Klaus knew that Hayley was gone, she grabbed a paper and a pen.

_Dear Rebekah,_

_Hayley convinced me to write this letter. The little wolf can convince me to do anything. Anyway, sister, I can not express my gratitude I have for you for raising my daughter. I figured writing this would help my release my emotions of the loss of my Hope. Well technically, not a loss. But she isn't with me, which hurts more than you know. So, sister, can you believe that the horrible, murderous hybrid is a father? It shocks me every time I think about it. I still can not believe it, but many things about our family has made unbelievable change since my return to New Orleans._

_Now Rebekah, you are raising my daughter. My flesh and blood, my motivation for my existence. Please take care of her. I know you will care for her as your own. I know you always desired to have a family. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm happy your dreams are being fulfilled. But I wish my little girl was in my arms. She has been ripped away from me, from a problem I created many many years ago. The past does truly come back to haunt you. Please sister, raise my daughter to be happy. I want her to smile each and every day. Tell her fairy tales of princesses. Tell her she is a princess. Tell her she is important, and special. _

_Tell her about me and Hayley. Tell her how much her mother loves her. Tell her about her Uncle Elijah. Tell her how I swear to protect her with my life. Tell her the stories of how I hurt any guys who dared to hurt you. Tell her I will protect her heart with such fierceness. But never so volient, I will never harm anyone in front of her. I want my daughter to be strong, but not a monster. Please tell her I love her with every fiber of my being. _

_Thanks for everything, sister._

_-Klaus_

**a/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks again to everyone for the support**


End file.
